RyuZU
|Special Gear = Imaginary Gear |Special Mode = Mute Scream |Affiliation = Naoto Miura (master) |Novel = 1 |Manga = 1}} is one of the main characters of Clockwork Planet. Built around the concept of "One Who Serves", she is the 1st unit of the Initial Y-Series. She is currently the self-proclaimed "slave" of Naoto. Personality Like her code name implies, she is an automata made to serve her master - in this case, Naoto. Since she does not have an offensive language filter installed within her, she tends to be very rude to others, although she is oblivious to this. Unlike most automata, she possesses her own free will, and genuinely wants to stay by her master's side. Appearance As described by Naoto, RyuZU has soft and smooth silver hair, snow white skin, golden eyes, and lithe arms and legs. She wears a simple, elegant black and purple dress, and a hair ornament made from white gears and a cloth with red, green and black color. She also has two black scythes made from gears hidden in her back. While in her special mode, her clothes turns into a tight-fitting crystal-colored wedding veil and her golden eyes change into a blazing ruby. Abilities & Equipment RyuZU is the weakest in terms of fighting capabilities among the Initial Y-Series but her cognitive abilities are the strongest among all automata. 'Scythes '- RyuZU has two black scythes that are capable of slicing through most known material. An example of what they cannot cut is the armor of the Yatsukahagi. 'Mute Scream '- RyuZU's unique function, a function that allow her to shift from Real Time into Imaginary Time, making it look like she is moving at incredible speed. However, this function cannot be turned off until the gear uses up all her energy, rendering her unable to move afterwards. Should she activate Mute Scream before any of her sisters could activate their unique functions, she is able to rend them to nothingness before they're able to attack. Character History RyuZU was made by "Y" along with the other Initial Y-Series for unknown purposes. At some point in time, RyuZU became inactive after using her Mute Scream, and eventually became the Breguet Family's property and was turned into a legacy. Every single Breguet that inherited RyuZU tried to reactivate her, but they all failed until Marie's generation. Relationships Naoto Miura Naoto is RyuZU's current master. She was fixed by Naoto after at least two centuries of inactivity. As soon as he fixes her, and as soon as his apartment begins falling apart, she saves him from falling and evacuates him outside. She always refers to him as "Master Naoto". RyuZU recognizes Naoto as the world's current best clocksmith, as well as a pervert. She is never amazed by his ability to make "his perverted antics seem unintentional". She is also aware of his "lack of quality and education", and doesn't hesitate to point it out whenever he demonstrates it. She is quite fond of Naoto, holding romantic feelings for him. When asked by Naoto on how much she likes him measured in the number of nods; her affection level for Naoto was revealed to be 255 nods. Marie Bell Breguet She initially does not like her very much but starts to get closer to her as time progresses. She does not expect much of Marie, and declares so to her face. She does however, trust in Marie to repair AnchoR in Thailand, believing that Marie was her only hope for survival against TemP. AnchoR RyuZU loves her youngest sister dearly, and was happy to be reunited with her in Mie. This love does not override her devotion to her master though, and she declared that AnchoR would be destroyed if she continued to try to harm Naoto. Similarly, when Naoto was being kidnapped, she and AnchoR both wished for the latter to initiate a suicide attack to create an opening where RyuZU could escape with Naoto. After learning that AnchoR was not attacking Naoto and herself out of malice, but due to mind control, RyuZU chooses to believe in her, and saves her from the mask. Her love and pride for her youngest sister is so great that when AnchoR requested that she doesn't destroy TemP, she listens. TemP RyuZU gives the appearance that she does not like TemP. She stated that she did not wish to see TemP again. As she states, she does love TemP as her Elder Sister, but since TemP had seemingly forgotten "the supreme purpose you were given, the abilities you were endowed with, their proper use, everything", RyuZU sees her as mere junk, and believes that true love meant destroying her and freeing her from being a failure. She carried this out 200 years before the start of the series, and wished to do so again upon their reunion. TemP on the other hands, wishes to see RyuZU again so she may pay her back for her own destruction two centuries before the start of the series. She holds a deep fear and sadness under the misguided assumption that RyuZU hated her. She thus doesn't hold back regardless of who gets in her way of defeating RyuZU as she does not wish to be destroyed again. Upon TemP kissing Naoto out of spite and love, RyuZU becomes blind with rage and decides to destroy her regardless of interference before committing a lovers' suicide with Naoto. BezEL As BezEL was inactive it is hard to tell if RyuZU misses her younger sister. Ω Upon learning that it is he who enslaved AnchoR and mistreated and/or brainwashed TemP, RyuZU's full hatred is directed upon him for the casual misuse of her sisters. Trivia * She is the eldest of the Initial-Y series as she is the first to be created. * She was offline for 1,804,926 hours before Naoto fixed her. This equates to over 206 years. * Naoto estimates that her body is comprised of 4,207,600,008,643 gears. Quotes "That was an extremely low-class sentence, indicative of your own lack of quality and education." - '' Episode 1'' RyuZU to Naoto : "Foolish master Naoto, if you aren't willing to make the sacrifice yourself, somebody else will have to do it for you, try not to waste too much time crying." - '' Episode 4'' Category:Characters Category:Y-Series Category:Automata